kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona
Fiona Munson is the great great great great great grand niece of Old Lady Munson and has become a recurring character since her first appearence in Something About Fiona. It's unknown when her birthday is. She is in love with Coop. Background Fiona Munson is 10 years old and appears in season two's premiere Something about Fiona. She also appears in the intro, being a recurring character, making 7 appearances to date. Fiona is very good at skateboarding and seems to be really proud of it. She also appears to be good at soccer, and has an interest in aliens and enjoys playing pranks on people. When she learned about Kat's true identity as an alien, she became a powerful ally. '']] While she had been suspicious from the start, when she saw Kat at every place something bad happened, Coop tried protecting her, so he went to Old Lady Munson's house and confessed to her, kissing her at the end. Her next appearance was in the episode "Never Cry Sheep" where, by accident, she switched the girly scarf she had made for her cousin with Coop's. When she found out the truth she apologized for her mistake, while hoping that he didn't wear that scarf in public. She giggled after she figured out he did wear it. Although Coop began to worry that he would be considered weird, Fiona responded by saying " Well, yeah, but in a totally sweet kind of way! " as she leaned in for another kiss, only to be cut short. After that, she appeared in "You Kat See Me" when Coop invited her over for dinner. She also appears in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as a guest at Coop's birthday party. While everyone else was happy for her presence, Phoebe, clearly outraged in jealousy for Coop's feelings towards her, started acting mean to her, going to the point where she showed her the wrong way on the mountain in the hopes she might eventually get lost. However, she never actually hurt her, or even insulted her, possibly because she knew she would get in trouble for it. In the end, when Phoebe's life is threatened, Fiona wasthe one who saved her, and Phoebe decided to thank Coop for saving her instead of Fiona out of spite. She also appeared in Board Kat, when Coop and Kat switched bodies. Kat ignored her, making Fiona very angry thinking it was really Coop. They soon make up after this when she discovers it wasn't really Coop. After this, her next appearance was in "Kat Of Diamonds" when she came back to take care of her great great great great great grand aunt , as she had sprained her back when teaching the tango to her gnomes . Kat had a devious plan, and Coop told her not to come along, as he feared she might get hurt in the process. Fiona saw his comment as sexist and became angry with him. Coop called her through voice mail seeking help from her. On the battlefield, they tried to handle things themselves, but they eventually made up. After they defeated Kat and found the diamonds he stole, they walked home together, and Coop said that he just didn't want her to be hurt because he liked her. Old Lady Munson then appeared at the scene, and yells "BURTONBURGER!" at Coop, spraining her back once again, which meant that Fiona wouldhave to stay longer. At the end of season 2 Fiona's memory was erased and she forgot that Kat was an alien. Appearance Fiona's color scheme is blue. She has dark blue-teal colored eyes and blond hair worn back in a ponytail. She also has small freckles near her eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a blue dress/top with light blue sleeves and a blue skirt. When skateboarding she wears a purple helmet. Abilities and Personality As soon as she first appeared, Fiona was seen as a tomboyish girl. She enjoys things like sports, soccer, and skateboarding and also exhibits skills and talent in these subjects. Despite Phoebe's hostile attitude in "Birthday Bashed" she still saved her life. She is friendly to everyone in general and figured out all by herself that Kat is an evil alien. Though she is a tomboy, she also has moments of being girly, such as wearing typical girl attire when not in her sport outfit. Fiona is also athletic, as she can fight with both Coop and Kat when needed. She is very good at shooting with pistols if needed, as demonstrated when she started crossfire in middle of the planet Catnip in "The Kat Went Back Part 2". Gallery: Fiona Trivia *She is revealed to be younger than Coop even though she's taller than him. *She is the 3rd person to find out Kat is an alien. *Fiona and Coop both have the same style shirt, two colours with a stripe in the middle. *Due to lots of connections, Captain Blasteroid seems to be related to her. *Millie and Fiona have the same color of dress, but sometimes Millie has a green dress. *Fiona met Estelle in episode "Kat of Diamonds. " *At the end of "The Kat Went Back Part 2" Fiona forgot that Kat is an evil alien. Category:Characters Category:Fiona Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love